


Ring A Ding Ding

by Faiktra



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: Goten calls Trunks an idiot. He's right, but find out what happens next, next time on Dragon Ball





	Ring A Ding Ding

**Author's Note:**

> I havent watched the show in almost a decade so sorry if theyre ooc   
> The confession came to me while I was daydreaming and wouldn't leave me alone and here we are

“I—I can’t believe you could be so _stupid_.”

Trunks coughs a bit of dust out of his lungs and rolls on to his side. Hoollllyyy shit his shoulder hurt, wow that should not feel like that. Who knew falling through the atmosphere and slamming into the ground without any chance for deceleration after reentry would be painful? He continues coughing as he sits up, head spinning so fast it takes him a while to realize Goten is calling him stupid. He spares a glance for his best friend, who’s got his back turned to him. Brooding. Which is supposed to be Trunks’ schtick. In his genetics, after all.

“That’s a little rude of you. Did just save the world and all. And honestly, bud, pot…kettle…” 

Goten, huffs –and really who _is_ this? Certainly not a member of the Son family--, and reaches down to forcefully tug Trunks to his feet. He stumbles a bit, placing a hand on Goten’s shoulder to steady himself and tries not to take it personally when the other teen flinches. Trunks feels like he tried to punch the sun, makes sense that Goten’s sore too. “I know _I’m_ stupid,” Goten bites out, “but you’re supposed to be the brains in this operation.”

Trunks just leans on him and blinks slowly, like one of his mom’s antique computers trying to come online. “Now, hang on…There’s so much to unpac—Hang on.” He uses the arm that doesn’t feel super broken to shove his bangs out of his face and then pinch the bridge of his nose. “First of all, first--…are you implying you’re the _brawn_ of this operation cause I’d like to point out again…who has two thumbs and just saved the world.” The muscle in Goten’s jaw clenches and Trunks has to mentally refocus himself twice before he can go on. Really not the time for his crush to flare up. “Second of all, you’re not stupid, I know I tease but you’re actually pretty smart, just not with math and shit but none of that stuff really matters, I mean we’re fighters, who needs math for that? And you’re smart at other stuff like with knowing when it’s going to rain, which is super cool by the way.” Kami, he wished his jaw was broken instead of his arm. (Actually, no he didn’t that would mean he couldn’t eat for like…years) “What I mean to say is…you’re not stupid and I’m not stupid so why are you calling me stupid, stupid?”

“Because you are stupid!” Goten stalks ahead a few paces before looking back at Trunks and there’s a decidedly blue sparkle to his eyes. Hot.

Wait.

“What exactly have I done to be considered stupid? Also why are you mad at me? We won against some creep who wanted to take over the world, we should be happy!”

“Oh, so now it’s ‘we’…”

“ _Wha_ t are you talking about, it’s always been ‘we’! From day one, you and me have been a team! You and me against the world, for the world.” Trunks feels a bit like punching Goten’s scrunched up face but mostly he feels like passing out. He can’t believe they’re doing this now. Whatever this is.

“Oh really?!” Goten’s hair is starting to flicker gold. So, Trunks has to match them. That’s always how they’ve been. Following each other, chasing each other, supporting each other pace for pace. Even in unwarranted anger and dumb fights.

“Yes really! Goten, where is this coming fro—”

“Didn’t feel like teamwork when you chose to sacrifice yourself.” Huh. “Didn’t feel like teamwork when I had to watch you plummet from the sky, unable to do anything to help, to save you.” Huh. “It really didn’t feel like teamwork when I found your body in a crater, just surrounded by blood and barely even breathing at first…and I…” Goten’s fritzing wildly back and forth between Super, pacing himself into a frenzy and Trunks aches a bit at the sight of it. “Can’t be much of a team when there’s only one member…you’re right, I’m no good at math…but I’m pretty sure there has to be two of us.” Goten finally looks at him full on and Trunks is nearly bowled over with the emotion in his best friend’s eyes. “ _I_ need there to be two of us.”

Ohhhhhhhh. Huh. It seemed like the two of them were on the same page after all. Trunks can’t help the smirk that creeps across his face. (Genetics. Once again.) “Do you now? Well, that’s very interesting.”

Goten startles out of Super for a moment as he stares at an entirely too smug Trunks before jerkily pointing his finger at him. “D-Don’t do that. We are not having this conversation when I’m mad at you!”

Trunks staggers forward, intentionally off-balance, and delights when Goten’s hands automatically come up to press against his chest. Only in support of course. “Conversation about what, Goten? See, I’ve heard that I’m stupid, so you have to spell it out for me, buddy…”

He watches Goten’s cheeks turn the prettiest pink and lets the smirk slide all the way into a smile. Or maybe a leer. Who’s really keeping track at this point? “About--! Trunks! I…I had a plan, damn it!”

Trunks loops his good arm around Goten’s neck. “Did you really.” His chest is absolutely buzzing with giddiness. He feels like he could go a few hundred all-out rounds against his dad. He feels like he could fly, which he could already do but Kami not like this. _Not_ _like this_. “I’ve made a plan. Just now. Pretty good one, I think. Like to see it?” Goten glares at him while he nods, but that’s ok, he’s still blushing right up to the tips of his ears. That’s good enough for Trunks, so he leans up on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to the corner of Goten’s mouth.

One calloused hand reaches up to cup his cheek while the other fits against the small of his back to tug him closer. “I’m still mad at you.” Goten reminds as he ducks down to kiss him again, properly this time, pressing Trunks closer to his chest. Trunks is more than happy to let Goten lead. Let Goten’s strong hand tilt his jaw to a better angle. Let his warm mouth move hungrily against his own. Let his tongue taste the seam of his lips. Let him moan, heavy in the back of his throat. Actually, maybe that was Trunks. Although, it couldn’t be said that Trunks was a totally passive participant. He was certainly good at biting Goten’s lip. 

Eventually, they pull away enough for Trunks to gasp out, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I get why you’re mad, I just…saw a chance to save the world and I took it, you know?”

Goten strokes his thumb over Trunks’ cheek and leans forward to nuzzle at his nose. “You’re supposed to take that chance _with_ me.”

“Oh, baby, I will take all the chances with you, wherever, whenever you wa—Ow!” Trunks rubs his side where Goten just pinched him. There’s still something a little panicked in Goten’s eyes, behind the mirth and the smolder. Trunks gently knocks their foreheads together. “I mean it, ‘ten, I promise. You and me, till the very last ding of the bell.”

Goten goes to lean in again and Trunks can’t help but think ‘What the hell…And maybe a little after, too.’


End file.
